Planeta olvidado
by gataysalvaje
Summary: Isterianos,Gotermenses,Humanos todos en un mismo planeta..Escarlata es medio isteriana y humana parte de una nueva raza que no existe para nadie..esta chica decidida a encontrar a su hermana, madre y el padre de un amigo los cuales están en el planeta olvidado mas conocido como tierra..Escarlata es rencorosa inteligente y esta enamorada del culpable de la desaparición de su hermana
1. la huida

**_ Hola esta historia se me ocurrió de improviso despues de ver una película super buena no diré cual es por que no tiene mucho que ver con mi historia pero bueno ...pensé que podría subirla el domingo perdón me retrase un día lo siento de verdad ademas lo siento doblemente por las personas que esperan la actualizan de La Princesa Dragón ... la actualizare la semana que viene el domingo tengan paciencia por favor y espero os guste mi nueva historia que su vire ...un domingo si un domingo no... para poder subir la otra tambien así que nos vemos el domingo y perdón por las molestias y gracias por vuestro tiempo bay bay _**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

_En la gran prisión de Oter patio 11 hay barios humanos... en un lado cerca de una verja esta uno de pelo rojo y ojos grises mientras no muy lejos de el a escasos 2 metros hay una joven de cabello verde y ojos dorados a la que se le acercan un grupo de presos ...el líder de estos un gotermense de piel roja y ojos verdes se puso enfrente de la muchacha con una sonrisa arrogante _

- ey ¿que hace aquí metida la grandisima estafadora?... nuestra princesa del bajo mundo... _izo una reverencia con animo de burla, mientras los presos se reían_ ... la pérfida escarlata... _pregunto con sarcasmo y burla el gotermense _

- mira síes el cara de eryx .._todos alrededor se rieron pues los Eryx son los animales mas feos._..¿que?¿ cansado de que te metan en la cloaca esta por confundirte con un eryx ? ...

- cállate ... como vas a saber tu de la belleza de los gotermenses .._ comento molesto el gotermense con mala cara _

- claro ...claro ... _replico la muchacha con una cara seria ._... venga ya Erde se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor ... _dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios sorprendiendo a todos los presentes _

- jajaja ... te echaba de menos renacuaja ... _dijo erde contento dándole un abrazo a la muchacha casi aplastandola pues es bien conocido el cuerpo musculoso de los de su raza mientras los presos a su lado se marchaban pues se dieron cuenta que no abría ninguna pélea _

_- _y bueno princesita_ ... la muchacha miro molesta a erde y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro ..._ va lo pillo ...Escarlata

- no me digas así no deseo que nadie sepa quien soy _ dijo moleta _

- como sea ...dime ¿como acabaste aquí ?

-bueno ...hace una semana robe a la familia mas importando de humanos que hay en el planeta Goter pero ese tipo ..._la muchacha señalo al pelirrojo que se la quedo mirando con mala cara_ ... ese estúpido entro el mismo día que yo de la forma mas absurda si le hubieras visto ...jajajajaja... bueno el caso es que el idiota ese tropezó con una mesa tirando un jaron de aluminio entonces despertó a los criados y a ya sabes quien deje que le cogieran y me fui con el botín de los dos cuando regrese a casa y vi lo que quería robar me interese ...tengo ganas de saber mas ..._la muchacha miro al pelirrojo con una cara que reflejaba su interés _

- ya comprendo vienes en plan rescate ..._dijo erde mirando de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo _

- si ... pero .. parece que los inútiles se acordaron de mi apariencia de 4 vez que vine me pusieron un perro guardián

- a si ¿donde esta?..._ se puso a buscar mirando a un lado y a otro _

- en la entrada de pie mirándome ... _erde miro y vio a un joven de cabello marón y ojos verdes mirando a escarlata mientras el pelirrojo al escuchar eso se acerco_ ..el muy cabrón no me a dejado ni ir al baño en paz ... es un maldito mirón

- valla inútil ¿como piensas sacarme de aquí? _dijo el pelirrojo con un tono arrogante deteniendo la conversación _

- oye tenla mas respeto ... escarlata es nuestra princesa ..._la muchacha puso una mano enfrente del gotermense que izo el intento de acercarse amenazante al pelirrojo que ni se inmuto_

- déjale erde ..esta resentido porque pude escapar ademas de robarle lo que pretendía robar ...

- puedes ser una buena ladrona pero de aquí no creo que salgas

-¿ te apuestas algo ? _pregunto la muchacha mirando desafiante al pelirrojo _

- chaval no lo hagas lo digo por tu bien _comento erde pero el pelirrojo no le izo caso _

- si consigues sacarme de aquí te aceptare ... y reconoceré que enserio eres una princesa para los ladrones

- no prefiero otra cosa..._dijo con una sonrisa picara _

- ¿que ?..._ cuestiono el muchacho molesto _

- seras mi esclavo ...en otras palabras... me obedecerás y harás caso en todo lo que diga sin traicionarme ..._. la muchacha le extendió la mano_ ...¿aceptas ? ..._el muchacho miro la mano extendía enfrente de el y luego la cara de la chica a la que le pertenecía dicha mano que tenia una sonrisa que reflejaba su seguridad de ganar la apuesta pero a un viendo a la joven con tanta seguridad el pelirrojo agarro la mano con fuerza estrechándola y aceptando el pacto ... _prefecto es un trato_ ... al decir eso los ojos de la muchacha se trasformaron sus pupilas se alargaron mientras su iris se iba volviendo rojo ... su cabello verde cambio a rojo entonces soltó la mano del pelirrojo ..._erde ¿ te vienes o prefieres quedarte como la ultima vez ?...

- esta vez voy quiero ver a Anice

- perfecto vigila al niño mimado este ...yo me encargo de lo demás

-vale _...la muchacha se fue dejando al pelirrojo junto a su amigo ... _quita esa cara te dije que no te metieras con ella

- ¿como es que a echo eso ? ._.. pregunto el pelirrojo asombrado _

-¿ sabes que dicen que los isterianos no pueden tener hijos con los humanos ?... _cuestiono erde mientras veían alegarse a escarlata _

- si ¿y que con eso ?

- mi hermana es la prueba viviente de que es mentira ella es hija de un isteriano y una humana _... al joven pelirrojo le extraño lo que le dijo pero hubo algo en especial que le llamo la atencion_

- ¿Hermana ?¿ enserio ?_ ...erde lo miro irritado y se le acerco __intimidante_

- si hermana ¿ tienes algún problema con eso ?_ comento con voz fuerte y irritado_

- no solo me extraña ...a los vuestros no les gustan los humanos _dijo despreocupado dejado claro que no le importaba lo mas mínimo mientras erde se relajaba seguía irritado pero no por la actitud de el chico sino por e interés que a puesto escarlata en el muchacho de cabellos rojos _

- nuestro caso es diferente ... ella esta viva gracias a que mi padre y su madre dieran su libertad ...por lo que mi madre la crió con migo y su hermana que no parece humana ya que tiene pinta de isteriana la cual secuestraron hace 3 años ... pero escarlata ya hacia tiempo se dedicaba a lo suyo como yo ...todo por que mi madre enfermo por tanto trabajar y no podía cuidarnos ... entonces escarlata dejo los estudios cuando su hermana desapareció ..encontró a el mejor ladrón aprendió todos sus trucos y ahora todos saben quien es cuando lleva esa apariencia que ves ahora..._erde señalo a escarlata a la que se veía de lejos_.. la apariencia de La Pérfida Escarlata la que dicen que es hija del Ladrón Fantasma ... pero eso es mentira ella solo se metió en esto para buscar a mi padre ,su madre , hermana y cuidar de mi madre ...ya lleva 2 años desde que el Ladrón Fantasma se salio de este negocio siendo la mejor ... casi todos la tienen respeto , miedo y sobre todo envidia ...aunque da igual ella sera siempre .. _ ..._ La Pérfida Escarlata con la que ninguno puede meterse

- ¿por que me cuentas todo esto ?_ ... pregunto molesto pues era demasiada información innecesaria_

- porque dentro de pocas horas te convertirás en su perrito_ ... comento con burla a el pelirrojo que le miro furioso _

_mientras escarlata estaba de pie en medio del patio 11 esperando a que uno de eso creídos que sienten envidia por ella le dijera algo cosa que no tardo en pasar ya que un isteriano de cabellos largos y plateados con su característica piel clara tirando a pálida paso a su lado chocando con fuerza con el hombro derecho de la muchacha mientras la miraba desafiante pidiendo una pelea casi a gritos con esa mirada _

- ten mas cuidado perra _comento el isteriano dejando de caminar y mirando desafiante a escarlata la que sonrio altanera _

- si pides disculpas no sufrirás

- los isterianos no hacemos caso a seres inferiores como tu

- jajaja¿ en serio? ... ya me decía mi padre que a los idiotas hay que enseñarles por la fuerza a respetar ... _escarlata miro al isteriano y sin que este se diera cuanta obligo a crecer a sus uñas ya que es una característica que los isterianos tienen... pues ella aunque no parezca una... tiene casi todas sus características el cambio del color de sus ojos a placer ...pero ella solo los puede cambiarlos a rojo ... poder cambiar a gusto su color de pelo a cualquier tipo ... sus huesos son mas duros que el diamante ... puede aumentar o disminuir el tamaño de sus uñas a placer... y su cicatrización ante cualquier herida es rápida no tanto como la de un isteriano pero si mucho mas rápida que la de un humano normal ..._

- pues enséñame _dijo burlándose ...escarlata le miro y con sus uñas crecidas unos centímetros como si de un tigre se tratara se abalanzo sobre el isteriano llamando la atencion de mas presos que se metieron en la pelea causando una revuelta ... escarlata se escabullo por un lado de todo el problema se cambio de nuevo su color de pelo a rubio y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados mientras se acercaba a erde y el muchacho pelirrojo _

- buena la as armado _dijo erde mientras escarlata se ponía enfrente de el y devolvía a sus uñas a su tamaño normal unas uñas cortas _

- que va no fue nada .. _contesto la muchacha mientras con su mano derecha palpaba su brazo izquierdo por debajo del hombro _

- ¿que diablos haces ? _pregunto el pelirrojo molesto pues no entendía el propósito de provocar tal pelea que ni los guardia podían parar _

- luego te explico guapo... _escarlata encontró lo que buscaba en su brazo con el dedo indice no dejaba de tocar lo que estava debajo de su piel mientras colocaba el pulgar justo alado de donde tenia el indice ... entonces obligo a crecer su uña del dedo pulgar para despues hacer un corte bastante profundo en su piel en el que introdujo estos dos dedos y saco una bolsista de plástico diminuta la cual contenía 3 pastillas teletransportadoras rojas que tenían escrito XP en blanco_ ... tomarlas ... _entrego las pastillas a erde y el pelirrojo que se sorprendió al ver las pastillas esa _

- pero ¿como ... _intento preguntar aturdido el pelirrojo _

- calla y tómala los guardias van a ponerse a disparar en unos segundos _el pelirrojo izo caso y se tomo la pastilla_

- nos vemos ahora _dijo erde tragándose la pastilla mientras escarlata asintió con la cabeza entonces se dispuso a tomarse su pastilla para irse mientras erde y el pelirrojo comenzaban a brillar con una luz roja ... escarlata se dispuso a meterse la pastilla en la boca cuando el isteriano que la avía molestado antes le agarro la mano y a rebato la pastilla con su boca la que se trago mientras los guardias tenían medio controlados a los demás presos y se dirigían a la muchacha y el isteriano _

- gracias princesa _sonrio arrogante mientras la luz roja le rodeaba entonces las tres luces salieron disparadas hacia el cielo mientras a escarlata le mandaban ponerse de rodillas apuntándola con un arma obedeció inmediatamente entonces a diferencia de los demás presos fue esposada y llevada a una sala de interrogatorio pues se la vio con uno de los presos que escapaban _


	2. interrogatorio

_**Parece que los retraso van a ser mi especialidad ;p sorry espero que lo disfruten **_

_**y comenten que les pareció me interesa mucho no se di demasiada información o de vi guardarla para mas adelante**_

_** me gusta como queda pero ya sabeis las dudas **_

_** Perdon por las molestias y gracias por vuestro tiempo **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_En la sala de interrogatorios 22 la mas apartada del recinto de los presos con la peor vigilancia donde llevan a los presos para golpearlos y sacar información de ellos en aquella sala sin saberlo tenían metida a La Pérfida Escarlata la criminal mas buscada de los dos plantas vecinos goter y ister_

- ¿como escaparon los presos ? _pregunto un guardia sin cabello totalmente calvo de piel clara y ojos __negros_

- ya se lo dije no se, yo me estaba escapando de la pelea en la que me intentaron meter cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba siendo rodeada por esas luces y un montón de guardias que me apuntaban ..._ dijo la muchacha con lagrimas cayendo por su __mejillas_

- deja de decir estupideces cambiantes tu apariencia justo antes de que te metieran en la pelea ... _comento el guardia poniéndose enfrente de la __muchacha_

- el color de mi pelo cambia a placer es un tinte especial cambia de verde a rojo y amarillo desde el día que me lo puse en dos días volverá a mi color natural .._.dijo la joven chillando con un tono que daba pena_ ... por favor se lo suplico afloje las esposas ¡me duelen la muñecas ! ..._comento para despues ponerse a llorar dándole pena al guarda que se acerco a la muchacha con las llaves en la mano dispuesto a aflojar las __esposas_

_la joven sabia que si el guarda ponía las llaves en las esposas podría escapar pues tenia unas pastillas de reserva por si las cosas no salían bien ...pero en otro sitio mas difícil de encontrar las no obstante lo peor de todo era al sitio que la teletransportaría la casa del viejo cascarrabias ese ... no podía hacer nada mas que arreglárselas para buscar la salir de esa sala pues de seguro tenia algún sistema que impedía las teletransportaciones estaba apunto de ser liberada cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par dejando ver en la entrada de esta a la persona mas odiada por esta muchacha que miro hacia la puerta para volver a mirar al suelo en cuanto vio a ese hombre de pie en la puerta _

- márchese _dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados vestido con un pantalon negro camiseta blanca una corbata azul y gris a rallas mientras en los hombros llevaba una chaqueta negra con unas medallas ...el joven ordeno muy serio dirigiéndose al guarda que le saludo _ ... no quiero que nadie me moleste ni vean o graven esta conversación .._miro hacia una pared irritado_

- si señor _dijo con seriedad el guardia despues le dio las llaves de las esposas de la joven y salio de la sala mientras el rubio entraba y miraba a la joven llorando la que no apartaba la vista del suelo sin dejar ver sus ojos estuvieron un rato así asta que el rubio cerro la puerta que el guarda avía dejado abierta para que el viera salir a los que estaban viendo el interrogatorio que ya avían pasado hace un rato_

- cuanto tiempo..._dijo soltando el manillar de la puerta que cerro con la llave... la muchacha ni le miro poco a poco cambio su color de pelo a verde mientras sus llantos dejaban de sonar y sus lagrimas de caer por sus mejillas ... ¿_terminaste tu teatro?._.. dijo poniéndose enfrente de la joven a cierta distancia ..la muchacha no le miro pues no podía no deseaba ver esa cara que tanto despreciaba pero la desesperaba pues ella sabia bien el sentimiento que tenia hacia el rubio desde hace tres años y medio un sentimiento que se negaba tener así misma_ ... yo todavía te amo ... _comento con una voz triste y seria el muchacho _

_`` mentiroso ...falso ´´ esas palabras se repetía la muchacha sin moverse estuvo repitiéndolas mientras el rubio solo la miraba sin ver ninguna reacción de parte de la muchacha entonces el joven decidió hacer algo... no soportaba por mas tiempo esa situación pues esas palabras que le avian dicho eran ciertas el la amaba ... se puso justo enfrente de la joven a escaso centímetros de ella y se dispuso a tocar la cara de la muchacha que noto la mano del joven pasar entre sus cabellos_

- no me toques.. _. grito mirando al suelo el joven detuvo su mano entonces la muchacha levanto la cara mirando al rubio con sus ojos dorados_ ... si me tocas teñiré tu camisa de rojo con tu sangre ..._comento con furia en sus palabras y mirada__ mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo como su cabello a color escarlata todo eso para que el viera que iba en serio _

- ¿Tu?¿ estas enfadada ? ..._comento con seriedad... la muchacha no le contesto solo aparto la mirada mirando hacia la izquierda haciendo enfadar a el muchacho que reacciono violentamente y garro a la muchacha del cabello con fuerza obligando a mírale _...el que debería estar enfado soy yo... _dijo el joven furioso_ ... entraste a mi casa ... _acerco su cara a la de la muchacha_ ...me robaste y te marchaste dejando en mi casa a tu nuevo amante _dijo con mucha rabia en las palabras nuevo y amante _

_los movimientos que podía hacer la muchacha eran limitados pero no podía aguantar tener a ese muchacho tan cerca suya ...siempre avía sido un hombre orgulloso amable cariñoso pero con poca paciencia aunque intentaba demostrar tener mucha un tipo de persona opuesta a ella de buena familia un chico de vida fácil opuesto a una muchacha pobre obligada a vivir engañando y robando para conseguir una miseria para pagar sus deseos ... no iba a dejarse tratar así fuera quien fuera no pensó mucho en lo que izo ... con fuerza dirigió su pierna derecha a las pare mas sensible del cuerpo humano ...el rubio que noto mover su pierna se alego y la soltó el cabello entonces empezó a guardar una distancia _

- si tanto te duele que te roben compra un perro _comento la muchacha molesta_ ... ademas no fue robar sino recuperar ya que un cerdo no me devuelve mis cosas

- ya veo¿ entonces los papeles del despacho de mi padre tambien eran tuyos desde un principio ? _pregunto colocando una silla enfrente de la chica a cierta __distancia_

- sabes que decían esos papeles ¿ no es así ? _pegunto con seriedad la muchacha mientras el joven se sentaba en la silla_

-eso no te incumbe ... _esas cuatro palabras enfurecieron a la muchacha_

- ¿MI HERMANA NO ME INCUMBE? ..._se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada furiosa_ ...NO AS CAMBIADO NI UN POCO AHORA DIRÁS QUE TU NO ERES EL CULPABLE DE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE ESMERALDA ... _grito la muchacha frustrada recordando a su hermanita pequeña_

- yo no soy culpable de que confíes en cualquiera ..._dijo despreocupado sentado en la silla cruzando los brazos ...provocando una reacciono estaña en la muchacha enfrente de el que sonrio incrédula de lo que acaba de escuchar_

- eso es cierto ... _cometo con la sonrisa luego miro al rubio fríamente_... confié en un cualquiera en un riquillo y cobarde ante sus padres que me prometió una vida del sueño para acercarse a mi hermana y entregársela como un trofeo a su padre... el joven que estaba escuchando eso cambio la expresión de su cara con una de irritación ... ¿ seguro quieres saber su nombre ? señor pregunto con un tono burlón

- sera mejor que calles , no colmes mi paciencia _dijo molesto_

- ¿como se llamaba ese despreciable cualquiera ? _la muchacha no izo caso a la advertencia y continuo_

- ya vasta de bromas _dijo furioso el rubio levantándose despues agarro a la muchacha de uno de sus brazos y la acerco a el_

- ya recordé, nathaniel el cualquiera... _izo el ultimo comentario con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios a la ves que con furia que se veía en su mirada que no aparto del rubio desafiándolo_

_el joven rubio la observo enfadado esa apariencia que veía en esos momentos esos ojos y cabello escarlata le traían bueno y malos momentos a la mente pero siempre que veía ese cabello y ojos se acordaba de la primera vez que vio a la muchacha con esa apariencia esa maravillosa primera vez que acaricio beso y poseyó cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven la primera vez que la demostró todo su amor sin guardar nada en ese entonces vio con sus propios ojos la apariencia que poco a poco se avía convertido en su debilidad ... ¿como podía con esa apariencia decirle tales palabras ? antes esos ojos le miraba con amor y no odio el tenia sus motivos para hacer lo que izo por lo que aguantaría esas palabras eso decidió por lo que soltó a la muchacha y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la joven_

- ¿donde están ? _pregunto molesto el joven cambiando de tema inmediatamente_

- no se de que me hablas _dijo la muchacha observando al muchacho_

- ¿ tu amante y tu hermano donde estas ? _volvió a preguntar dándose la vuelta para mirar a escarlata_

- pregúntale a ellos _respondió la joven con un tono de burla en sus palabras_

- tu hablas de que yo no he cambiado ¿y tu que ? siempre tan cercana a castiel ...los mejores amigos castiel y escarlata ... y ahora amantes ...tu me dijiste que avías decidido dejar todo por encontrar a tu hermana ... me engañaste te seguías viendo con el ¿verdad ? ... _la muchacha sonrio demostrando satisfacción y orgullo al darse cuenta de que el rubio avía interpretado mal su encuentro con su antiguo mejor amigo ... todo avía sido casual ... desde que dejo el instituto nunca pensó en volver a ver le.. ellos dos ya no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro es cierto fueron amigos pero eso termino el día que decidió encontrar a su hermana .. ella ya no era la misma de ese entonces su apariencia y su forma de pensar eran totalmente diferentes asta el punto que su antiguo amigo ni la avía reconocido_ ...solo responde me una cosa ¿ le buscaste tu o te busco el ?

- ya hace tiempo que no tengo por que darte una explicación ... nathaniel... yo no te debo nada ..._ extendió sus manos hacia el rubio mostrando las esposas... _suéltame ... tu no te vas a quedar a vigilar me y yo me voy a ir lo antes posible hagamos las cosas fáciles _dijo con seriedad _

- no cambies de te.._.. la muchacha bajo las manos y detuvo al joven rubio que le estaba hablando _

- ya te dije que no te debo ninguna explicación ..._ si no me vas a soltar vete ordeno molesta por la insistencia del rubio por el pelirrojo _

_el muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos dorados se acerco a escarlata sin pronunciar palabra demostrando su enfado en su rostro mientras la muchacha lo miraba desafiante _

_el joven tomo una decisión difícil ... no soportaba la idea de ve a la persona que amaba con otro pero peor era saber que si llegaban a saber quien era si su padre llegaba a saber que lo engaño entregándole a otra persona en vez de a la que buscaba la mujer que tanto amaba terminaría en aquel lugar donde están recluidos todos los de su especie a aquel planeta olvidado donde le mandarían dentro de poco a acabar con todos ellos ... ... el único propósito de todas sus mentiras y engaños fue nunca verla en ese sitio por lo que la soltó y la dejo escapar sin sentir remordimientos pues si el propósito de escarlata era encontrar a su hermana y madre el de nathaniel era impedírselo a toda costa para si recuperar la algún día _


	3. Padres

**_Capitulo 3 _**

_En el planeta de goter hay una ciudad Olgak la mas peligroso del planeta pues allí viven los marginados …todo tipo de escoria como dicen los que viven en las ciudades cercanas ...ciudades como Esfer , Gurtar , Friel donde no se ve ni un pobre por las calles pues todos los pobres son llevados a Olgak para limpiar las calles de las ciudades modelo de todo el planeta …. Por lo que terminaron convirtiendo a Olagak en un sitio donde solo comes si eres fuerte en donde robas o te roban_

_ Olgak es otro mundo diferente se podía decir que es otro planeta donde solo existe una norma solo puedes confiar en ti …el egoísmo era la norma por derecho en ese lugar por lo que lo ocurrido en la familia de Escarlata fue una muestra de debilidad para los que vivían en este sitio pero sera mejor explicar lo ocurrido con los padres de Escarlata_

_como ya sabéis la unión entre isterianos y humanos es para muchos imposible y así era asta que un isteriano se enamoro de una humana asta el punto de volverlo loco provocando que investigara como mutar los genes humanos para tener hijos con isterianos …. Como lo hizo … bueno secuestraba gente de olgak gente que no seria extrañada por nadie …..ese isteriano llamado Erlit secuestro a muchas mujeres entre ellas Rie la cual fue la primera en tener alteraciones en sus genes rie fue obligada a tener relaciones con un criado de Erlit llamado Merlo y tubo a dos niñas Escarlata y Esmeralda dos gemelas muy diferentes pues la mas mayor de las niñas parecía humana de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados mientras la mas pequeña tenia apariencia de isteriana de piel pálida ojos azules y un cabello rubio … Erlit quiso investigar con las bebes pero decidió esperar asta que cumplieran los tres años así paso el tiempo las dos niñas vivían encerradas con su madre mientras que el padre de las niñas las visitaba con frecuencia entonce cuando las pequeñas tenían dos años su Merlo ayudo a escapar a Rie junto a sus dos hijas pues por cosas de la vida los dos se avían enamorado el isteriano padre de escarlata y esmeralda se enamoro de Rie la madre de sus hijas ….los dos escaparon con sus hijas y regresaron a Olgak donde el padre de las muchachas tenia un amigo gotermense el padre de Erde el cual los dio cobijo y oculto durante muchos años_

_la vida en esa casa de la familia de gotermenses se volvió inesperada pues escarlata y erde siempre andaban metiéndose en problemas causando que fueran regañados por Merlo y Silia la madre de Erde mientras que Rie y Carl el padre de Erde decían que los niños deberían divertirse por otro lado Escarlata era una niña que pasaba leyendo libros pues le era mas interesante que ir con su hermana a jugar por las calle aunque avía veces que los tres salían juntos pero en esas ocasiones nunca avía regaños o discusiones pues escarlata en ese tiempo cuidaba a su hermana un pequeño tesoro en esa ciudad de vándalos y busca pleitos así pasaron seis años desde que escaparon del encierro_

_ Erlit no olvido nunca que su mutación funciono pero para su desgracia no se acordaba de cómo muto las células de Rie cansado de experimentar con humanos hablo con su tío Chosi Reim Ulde gobernante absoluto del planeta de ister que al enterarse de lo que izo Erlit mando encerrar a su sobrino y buscar a Rie con sus dos hijas las cuales encontró gracias a un problema en el que se metió Escarlata ese día en la casa de la familia solo estaban cinco personas Rie Merlo Carl Erde y Escarlata _

_Los soldados irrumpieron en la casa encontrando a Rie y Carl en el salón fueron apresados rápido mientras que Merlo Escarlata y Erde estaban en la cocina el isteriano que se dio cuenta de que soldados avían entrado en la casa escondió a los dos niños sin dejarle tiempo a el para ocultarse entonces fue apresado por soldados de su misma raza isterianos que creían que la unión entre humanos y su raza era una abominación crear seres que compartan esos dos A.D.N se merece ser ejecutado ….._

_Rie y Carl dieron su libertad por salvar a Escarlata y Esmeralda mientras que el padre de las muchachas dio su vida jurando que sus hijas avían muerto jurando que el las enterró murió negando la vida de los seres que mas amaba después de Rie mientras Escarlata y Erde miraban la privación de libertad de sus padres y la decapitación del padre de las muchachas negando su existencia y la de su hermana dándole la libertad a las dos por segunda vez provocando que los habitantes de goter odiaran y le buscaran problemas a la familia que cobijaba a escarlata y su hermana pero no todos odiaron ese acto pues hubo un famoso ladrón que les dio su protección y ayuda un ladrón que se convertiría en el padre sustituto de escarlata y la enseñaría a ser una persona muy respetada en Olgak_

_Una luz azul entro en una casa de Olgak la casa donde nadie se atrevía ni a mirar _

-¿biejo donde estas ? _pregunto escarlata agarrándose con la mano izquierda las costillas pues nathaniel izo antes de dejarla escapar un teatro penoso golpeándola y rompiéndole como unas dos costillas la muchacha maldecía que el rubio se le hubiera aparecido de nuevo_

- ¿Quién te golpeo así?_ Se escucho la voz de alguien a la espalda de la muchacha que sonaba como si se burlase del estado de la muchacha_

- nathaniel _dijo la muchacha con seriedad mientras el señor de cabello castaño y ojos grises sin decir nada cargo a la muchacha y la subió por unas escalera entonces la dejo encima de un sofá sentada_

-¿ como termino esta vez la pelea de enamorados? _Dijo el señor mientras se dirigía a un armario del que saco medicinas y una __venda_

-primero haa …_comento mientras se sacaba la camiseta_ … no somos enamorados _al decir eso el señor que estaba colocando unas venda encima de una mesita de salón la miro con una sonrisa arrogante en su boca_

- ¡Ja!… _exclamo con __sarcasmo_… siempre que te encuentras con el ….tengo que curar sus heridas _comento mientras le quitaba la camiseta de las manos a escarlata y la ponía encima de la mesita_

-la ultima vez no tuviste que hacer nada _comento la muchacha tumbándose en el __sofá_

- claro que no… solo tuve que introducir en tu cuerpo esas píldoras teletransportadoras … por otro lado …admito que es mejor eso que cuidar de ti borracha _dijo el señor revisando cuales costillas se avían roto_

-en eso estamos iguales yo tengo que aguantar tus borracheras y tus quejas cuando llega el cumple de Rie …_al decir eso el señor dio un suspiro y detuvo su __análisis_

-¿Por qué siempre llamas a tu madre por su nombre? _Pregunto desanimando el hombre_

-no lo se_ dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada a otro lado pues el tema de Rie era duro para ella pues Andor el tan conocido ladrón fantasma estuvo enamorado de su madre muchos años esa era la causa de su protección ante los habitantes de Olgak_

_Andor entendió a escarlata y continuo su análisis sin decir mas palabra después de eso la ayudo a vendarse y la acompaño a casa de Erde sin decir mas palabra_

_Mientras en la casa de Erde estaban el pelirrojo sentado en una silla mirando a el isteriano que estaba encadenado de rodillas enfrente de el mientras que a un lado del isteriano estaba una humana de cabello azul corto se ojos verdes llamada Anice ademas del dueño de la casa a la espalda de la muchacha_

-cerdo _comento la muchacha de cabello azul pateando la cara a el isteriano_ … como le aya pasado algo

- ya tranquila Anice _comento Erde agarrando y alejando a la muchacha del isteriano mientras la joven pensaba golpearlo de nuevo_

- cuanto alboroto ...me voy un rato y convertís esto en un zoo _dijo escarlata el pelirrojo se asombro al verla mientras Erde sonrió al verla_

- bienvenida_ dijo Erde con la sonrisa en la boca_

- suéltame _ordeno la joven de cabellos azules pues Erde la seguía agarrando_

-si _la soltó de inmediato_

-Escarlataaaaa _chillo la muchacha mientras corría y se tiraba a los brazos de su amiga_ …¿ estas bien? ¿te han echo algo?

-no tranquila _dijo escarlata con amabilidad y una expresión de ternura dirigido a Anice pues esa muchacha le recordaba a su hermana pequeña y la cuidaba como si lo fuera_

_El pelirrojo la miro molesto entonces vio esa expresión que puso a la joven violenta de cabellos azules ….. el pelirrojo examino la cara de escarlata con mas cuidado y reconoció esa expresión la cara era algo diferente ahora tenia esos tres puntos debajo de su ojo derecho y su cabello era de otro color y largo pero esa expresión …..tenia que ser ella …._

-¿Rie eres tu? _Dijo el pelirrojo confuso mirando a escarlata mientras Erde lo miraba enfadado como Andor entonces Escarlata separo a Anice de ella_

- ven con migo _dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo_ … viejo ocúpate de que el isteriano se convierta en el esclavo de Anice si no quiere mátalo _dijo con frialdad después se puso a caminar el pelirrojo la miro extrañado de oír esas palabras de ella …miro por unos instantes a Andor y fue detrás de escarlata_

- ¿ quien es ese? _Pregunto Andor a Erde_

-el perro de escarlata _dijo molesto el gotermense _


End file.
